Video monitors are used in surgical theaters to display information relating to a patient's physical condition, and to display images produced by a camera, such as for example, an endoscopic camera, used during medical procedures. Such monitors are typically mounted to tubular support arms that are suspended from a ceiling mount. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,817,585 and 6,743,046 disclose examples of a ceiling-mounted light and monitor systems for use in a surgical theater.
Data transfer cables and wires are connected to the monitor through the tubular support arm. These data cables and wires exit the arm near the monitor for connection to connectors on the back of the monitor. The exposed data wires and cables, i.e., the portion of the data wires and cables outside the tubular support arm, must be sufficiently long to allow articulation of the monitor. In this respect, it is desirable to mount the monitor to the support arm so as to allow the monitor to be rotated between a landscaped position and a portrait position, so as to allow information and images to be displayed in different ways. It is further desirable that the monitor be able to tilt forward and back to optimize viewing orientation for the surgical staff. One problem with the exposed wires and electrical connections is that it is difficult to sterilize, disinfect or clean the individual cables and wires after a medical procedure.
The present invention provides a cover for enclosing the electrical connection on the back side of a video monitor suspended by a support arm, and at the same time, allows articulated motion of the electrical device relative to the support arm.